Obi-Wan Kenobi
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 57 BBY | thuiswereld = Onbekend, opgegroeid op Coruscant | vader = | moeder = | sterfte = 0 BBY | titel =Jedi Master | functie = | species =Mens | geslacht =Man | lengte =1,79 meter | haarkleur =Bruin, later grijs | oogkleur =Blauwgrijs | wapen = Lightsaber blauw | vervoer = Tribubble Bongo, Delta-7 Aethersprite-class Light Interceptor, Eta-2 Actis-class Light Interceptor, Boga | affiliatie =Jedi Order, Galactic Republic, Rebel Alliance | era = }} Obi-Wan Kenobi was één van de belangrijkste Jedi die ooit heeft geleefd. Hij was één van de weinige Jedi die Order 66 overleefden. Hij trainde zowel Anakin Skywalker als zijn zoon Luke Skywalker. Biografie Obi-Wan Kenobi Early Life (57 BBY - 32 BBY) Het is niet geweten op welke planeet Obi-Wan werd geboren en welke Jedi hem naar Coruscant haalde. Als Youngling kreeg Kenobi net zoals alle andere Younglings les vann Jedi Master Yoda. Obi-Wan werd de Padawan van Qui-Gon Jinn toen hij dertien was. Qui-Gon had gezworen om nooit nog een Padawan aan te nemen maar hij zag het potentieel van Kenobi tijdens een missie op Bandomeer. Obi-Wan was oorspronkelijk aangeduid om het Jedi AgriCorps te vervoegen maar het lot besliste daar dus anders over. Onder Qui-Gon Jinn ontwikkelde Kenobi zijn mogelijkheden als potentiële Jedi Knight. Net als Qui-Gon was Obi-Wan bedreven in Lightsaber Style IV. Samen beleefden ze vele avonturen waarin ze elkaar als duo perfect aanvulden. Soms ontstonden er barsten in hun relatie van Jedi Master en Padawan maar allebei waren ze wijs genoeg om deze uiteindelijk telkens weer te lijmen. Als jonge Padawan was Kenobi betrokken in de Stark Hyperspace Wars waar hij bevriend raakte met Quinlan Vos. Ze versloegen samen Qui-Gons vorige Padawan Xanatos die naar de Dark Side was overgelopen en nam hij deel aan de missies op Yinchorr en Dorvalla. Invasion of Naboo (32 BBY) thumb|left|200px|Qui-Gon & Obi-Wan Op zijn 25ste, en zo goed als klaar om de Jedi Trials af te leggen, ondernam Obi-Wan samen met zijn meester een belangrijke missie op Naboo. Nadat de Jedi als ambassadeurs waren verjaagd en aangevallen door de Trade Federation belandden ze op Naboo waar Kenobi Jar Jar Binks leerde kennen. Nadat Qui-Gon Jinn passage had kunnen verzekeren naar Theed, nam Kenobi plaats achter het stuur van de Tribubble Bongo en leidde hen door de driedubbele aanval van zeewezens. In Theed hielp Kenobi om Amidala en haar trouwe metgezellen te bevrijden uit handen van de Trade Federation. Op weg naar Coruscant moest er echter een tussenlanding worden gemaakt op Tatooine nadat de Hyperdrive defect was. Obi-Wan bleef aan boord van de Royal Starship. Kenobi besloot om niet in te gaan op een smeekbede van Sio Bibble gericht aan Amidala. Net als zijn meester had ook Obi-Wan een soort duister gevoel opgemerkt toen hij was geland op Tatooine. thumb|200px|left|Jonge Anakin met Obi-Wan. Twee vreemde gebeurtenissen speelden zich dan ook af tijdens Kenobi's verblijf aan boord van het schip van Amidala. Qui-Gon ontdekte een jongen die het hoogste aantal Midi-chlorian ooit in zijn bloed had en ten tweede viel een mysterieuze krijger Qui-Gon aan nadat de nodige wisselstukken waren bezorgd. Qui-Gon kon net op tijd ontkomen en stelde Anakin Skywalker voor aan zijn Padawan Toen Kenobi zich hiervoor later verontschuldigde, repliceerde Qui-Gon dat Obi-Wan wijs was geworden en dat hij een zeer goed Jedi zou worden. Tijdens de Battle of Theed escorteerden Qui-Gon Jinn en Obi-Wan Amidala naar de Theed Hangar. Verder zou het pad van de Jedi niet lopen want ze werden opgewacht door Darth Maul. Zelfs met twee konden de Jedi de vechtmachine Maul niet volledig de baas. Qui-Gon raakte op een bepaald moment afgezonderd in de strijd en moest het onderspit delven tegen Darth Maul. Obi-Wan slaagde er echter in om op zijn beurt de Sith Lord definitief uit te schakelen na een verstrooidheid van Darth Maul Daarmee was Kenobi de eerste Jedi die een Sith doodde in meer dan 1000 jaar. thumb|200px|right|Kenobi vs Darth Maul Qui-Gon was na het gevecht stervende maar liet Kenobi één ding beloven. Hij moest Anakin Skywalker opleiden met de andere Jedi. Om de wens van zijn meester te respecteren begon Kenobi onvoorbereid aan de training van Anakin Skywalker nadat jij was geridderd als jedi Knight. Vooraleer dat effectief zou van start gaan, bezocht hij de begrafenis van zijn meester en werd hij bekroond als één van de redders van Naboo. Master Kenobi (32 BBY - 22 BBY) De band tussen Obi-Wan en Anakin vorderde moeizaam. Obi-Wan maakte zich zorgen over Anakins krachten die zich soms als mysterieus en ongewoon krachtig manifesteerden. Zo maakte Anakin Skywalker op Ilum in een recordtijd een eigen Lightsaber die tegen de traditie in helemaal niet leek op het model van Kenobi. Voor Obi-Wan was de rol van Jedi Master ook nieuw maar met de steun van de ervaren Masters, de lessen van Qui-Gon Jinn en door te leren uit zijn eigen ervaringen groeide Obi-Wan steeds meer en meer tot een gerespecteerde Jedi in de Jedi Order. Op elk avontuur beleefden Kenobi en Skywalker wel één of andere twist waarover Obi-Wan zich druk maakte maar uiteindelijk slaagden ze er telkens in om de opdrachten tot een goed einde te brengen. Sommige van deze missies waren zelfs nog uitlopers van opdrachten die Obi-Wan destijds met Qui-Gon Jinn had begonnen maar nooit kunnen afmaken. Zo bleef de geest van zijn oude meester nooit ver weg. Na de dood van Qui-Gon specialiseerde Obi-Wan zich in Lightsaber Style III, een stijl die vooral gebaseerd was op een uiterst sterke verdediging. Hij bouwde ook een nieuwe Lightsaber met een blauw kristal nadat zijn vorig exemplaar op Naboo was verloren gegaan. De laatste missie buiten Coruscant die Kenobi en Skywalker samen uitvoerden met Luminara Unduli en Barriss Offee was het overhalen van de planeet Ansion om in de Galactic Republic te blijven. Het klimaat in het universum was verzuurd sinds Count Dooku, de voormalige meester van Qui-Gon de Jedi Order had verlaten en tien jaar later opdook als de charismatische leider van een nieuwe beweging die dreigde om zich af te scheuren van de Republic en het geweld zeker en vast niet schuwde. Na hun landing op Coruscant wachtte er vooral voor Anakin een aangename verrassing. Kenobi als detective (22 BBY) Na een aanslag op Senator Padmé Amidala werden Kenobi en Skywalker aangeduid om haar te beschermen. Voor Kenobi was dit een blij weerzien met Amidala en Jar Jar Binks maar voor Anakin was er blijkbaar meer aan de hand. Obi-Wan wist dat Anakin gevoelens had voor de Senator en wees zijn Padawan op het gevaar dat deze gevoelens konden veroorzaken. thumb|right|200px|Achtervolging op Zam Wesell Na een lange achtervolging, waarin Obi-Wan nogmaals zijn afkeur (angst) uitsprak voor Anakins vliegkusten, slaagden de twee Jedi erin om Zam Wesell te vangen. De Bounty Hunter werd echter op haar beurt vermoord alvorens ze meer kon verklappen. Om meer aanslagen te vermijden stuurde de Jedi Council Anakin en Padmé naar Naboo om voorlopig even te verdwijnen van het politieke toneel. Obi-Wan maakte zich zorgen over zijn Padawan en ging via het projectiel waarmee Zam Wesell was gedood op zoek naar meer informatie over haar moordenaar. De analyse droids in de Jedi Temple herkenden het vreemde wapen niet maar een bezoekje aan zijn oude vriend Dexter Jettster bracht beter nieuws op. Hij kon het wapen identificeren als een Kaminoan Saberdart, een wapen van de Kaminoans, gespecialiseerde cloners. Opnieuw stond Kenobi voor een mysterie toen de Jedi Archives Kamino niet herkenden. Ten einde raad trok Kenobi naar Yoda met wie hij ondertussen een hechte vriendschapsband had ontwikkeld. J.K. Burtola van de Clan] kon het mysterie oplossen. Iemand had Kamino weggevaagd uit de Jedi Archives. De Jedi waren nog maar eens een mysterie rijker. thumb|left|200px|Obi-Wan op bezoek op Kamino Kenobi trok met R4-P17 en zijn Jedi Starfighter naar Kamino. Op de woeste oceaanplaneet viel Obi-Wan van het ene mysterie naar het andere. Blijkbaar wachtte men op Kamino op de komst van de Jedi nadat Sifo-Dyas tien jaar geleden een Clone leger had besteld voor de Galactic Republic. Obi-Wan werd ook voorgesteld aan Jango Fett, de persoon die fungeerde als model voor de clones. Kenobi wist meteen dat dit de moordenaar was van Zam Wesell op Coruscant. Na overleg met het old folks home moest Obi-Wan Fett arresteren omdat noch Yoda of Mace Windu iets afwisten van de bouw van het Clone leger. Obi-Wan en Jango duelleerden maar Fett kon net op tijd ontsnappen. Een Homing Beacon stelde Kenobi in staat om Fetts schip Slave I te volgen naar Geonosis. Na een tweede duel, nu in het Geonosis Asteroid Field, leek Kenobi verslagen maar een list misleidde Jango. Kenobi naderde Geonosis waar hij de aanwezigheid opmerkte van talloze schepen van de Trade Federation en ontdekte dat er Battle Droids werden gemaakt in fabrieken. Kenobi volgde ook in levende lijve de officiële oprichting van de Confederacy of Independent Systems. Meteen daarna stuurde hij een noodsignaal naar Tatooine waar Anakin zich om de één of andere reden bevond. Anakin stuurde het bericht door naar Coruscant waar men kon zien hoe Kenobi in het nauw werd gedreven door Droideka's. Kenobi was gevangengenomen en Dooku probeerde hem te overhalen om zich aan zijn zijde te scharen. Hij vertelde tegen Obi-Wan dat Darth Sidious de Galactic Senate al jarenlang manipuleerde maar Kenobi geloofde Dooku niet, al sprak hij nochtans de waarheid. Obi-Wan zou worden geofferd aan wilde dieren in de Geonosis Arena. Daar werd hij onverwachts herenigd met Anakin Skywalker en Padmé Amidala die hadden besloten om hem te komen redden, zonder veel succes zo te zien. Kenobi nam het in de arena op tegen een gevaarlijke Acklay maar hield net als zijn vrienden stand totdat Mace Windu en een 200-tal andere Jedi de arena binnenvielen. De Battle of Geonosis was begonnen. Clone Wars (22 BBY - 19 BBY) Nadat hij samen met een handvol andere Jedi was geëvacueerd uit de Arena, spotte Anakin plotseling Dooku die het strijdtoneel verliet. In het duel tegen Dooku werd het nogmaals duidelijk dat Obi-Wan en Anakin nog geen perfect duo vormden. Kenobi raadde aan om Dooku samen aan te pakken maar Anakins hoogmoed en woede waren niet in te tomen met als gevolg dat hij hardhandig door Force Lightning werd aangepakt. Ook Kenobi kon Dooku niet afstoppen die Obi-Wan tweemaal verwondde in een duel met de Lightsaber. Het was enkel dankzij de interventie van Yoda dat Kenobi en Skywalker de ontmoeting met Dooku overleefden. Obi-Wan besefte dat het Clone leger wel erg gelegen ten tonele was verschenen maar net als talloze andere Jedi nam hij de taak op zich als Jedi High General. Alhoewel hij een meester was geworden in het hanteren van de defensief sterke Style III, werd Obi-Wan beter bekend onder de bijnaam: 'the negotiator' (de onderhandelaar). Obi-Wan en Anakin vochten in vele belangrijke gevechten mee zoals in de Battle of Muunilinst en de Battle of Jabiim. In die gevechten moest Kenobi steevast afrekenen met twee van Dooku's gevaarlijkste Commanders: Durge en Asajj Ventress. Kenobi werd gedurende een tijd zelfs vermist en opgegeven door de Jedi Order nadat Ventress hem had ontvoerd naar Rattatak. thumb|right|250px|Kenobi & Skywalker tijdens de Clone Wars Alhoewel er nog steeds fricties bestonden tussen Anakin en Obi-Wan was de promotie van Anakin tot Jedi Knight een bevrijding voor beide Jedi. De band van Master en Apprentice verdween geleidelijk en de vriendschap tussen de Jedi werd hechter en de samenwerking verbeterde keer op keer. Anakin en Obi-Wan groeiden uit tot helden van de Galactic Republic. Ondertussen was Obi-Wan ook uitgekozen tot lid van de Jedi High Council. Tegen het einde van de Clone Wars geraakte Kenobi stilaan geobsedeerd door Asajj Ventress. Kenobi wou haar kost wat kost uitschakelen. Met de hulp van Anakin kon Kenobi zowel Durge vernietigen als Asajj Ventress buitenspel zetten voor de laatste fase van de Clone Wars. Daarin had er zich echter een nieuwe vijand geprofileerd: General Grievous. Naar het einde van de Clone Wars ondernam hij samen met zijn voormalig Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, missies naar Cato Neimoidia, Telti en Nelvaan. Kenobi en Skywalker waren op zoek naar de mysterieuze Darth Sidious en ze voelden dat ze hem steeds dichter op de hielen zaten. Hun zoektocht stopte toen ze van Coruscant het bericht kregen dat Palpatine was gevangen genomen door Grievous. Alleen zij twee konden de Supreme Chancellor redden. Only a Sith deals in absolutes In de Battle of Coruscant werd Kenobi regelmatig gered door Anakin en belandden ze aan boord van het vlagschip, de Invisible Hand. Daar werd het duo opnieuw geconfronteerd met Dooku. Deze maal streden Anakin en Obi-Wan samen om Dooku te verslaan. Kenobi verloor echter het bewustzijn tijdens het gevecht en toen hij weer bij zijn positieven kwam was Dooku dood en was het schip onder zwaar vuur komen te staan. Nadat de groep door Grievous was gevangengenomen, konden ze via een afleiding van R2-D2 alweer ontsnappen en chaos veroorzaken waardoor Grievous vluchtte. Anakin zette het fel gehavende schip heelhuids neer op Coruscant. Obi-Wan merkte op dat Anakin er geprikkeld bijliep. Zijn relatie met Palpatine baarde Kenobi zorgen, niet alleen omdat deze hecht was maar ook omdat Kenobi en de Jedi Palpatine niet helemaal vertrouwden. Toen Grievous werd opgemerkt te Utapau koos men Obi-Wan om de General te stoppen. Samen met zijn vaste Clone Commander, Cody, trok hij naar Utapau. Daar trok hij er alweer alleen op uit om Grievous op te sporen terwijl de troepen van Cody en de Utapauns zich klaar hielden om zich in de strijd te storten tegen de CIS. Op Boga, een Varactyl schaduwde Kenobi de CIS Council en confronteerde hij Grievous. De cyborg probeerde alweer te vluchten maar met Boga zette Obi-Wan meteen de achtervolging in. Deze stopte op een landingsplatform waar Grievous' starfighter stond geparkeerd. In een bruut duel tegen Grievous trok Kenobi het aan zijn laatste eind nadat hij de stuk getrokken orgaanzak van de cyborg aan flarden kon schieten. Vol goede moed verklaarde Kenobi het overlijden van Grievous aan Coruscant waar er zich cruciale dingen afspeelden. thumb|250px|left|Kenobi op Boga Cody zag zijn General nog net voor Order 66 werd uitgevoerd. De eens zo trouwe Clone Commander gaf de orders om Kenobi neer te halen. Obi-Wan stortte neer in een ondergrondse oceaan. Hij ontvluchtte de Clone Troopers en vluchtte met het schip van Grievous. Gelukkig voor Kenobi had Senator Bail Organa zijn spoor ontdekt en werd hij algauw opgepikt. Aan boord van de Tantive IV werd Kenobi herenigd met Yoda die blijkbaar ook Order 66 had overleefd. Tijdens een speciale sessie van de Galactic Senate zouden Kenobi en Yoda het noodsignaal aanpassen zodat de Jedi werden gewaarschuwd om weg te blijven van Coruscant. De Jedi vonden de Jedi Temple volledig overhoop gehaald en bezaaid met de dode lichamen van jedi. Nadat de code was aangepast, kwam Kenobi tot de lugubere vaststelling dat Anakin Skywalker verantwoordelijk was voor de massale slachting in de Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan kon maar niet vatten wat Anakin had bezield maar kon hem opsporen door Padmé Amidala stiekem te volgen naar Mustafar. Obi-Wan wist nu ook dat Anakin de vader was van Amidala's kinderen en hij probeerde nog te onderhandelen. Toen Obi-Wan zag dat Anakin Padmé wurgde, wist hij dat dit niet meer Anakin was maar Darth Vader. Anakin was razend dat Kenobi zich aan boord van het schip bevond van Padmé omdat hij vermoedde dat Padmé Amidala en Kenobi samenspanden om hem uit te schakelen. thumb|right|200px|Duel met Darth Vader Het eerste duel tussen de twee 'helden' was onvermijdbaar. Dat duel liep gelijkopgaand omdat ze elkaar enorm goed aanvoelden en alle bewegingen van elkaar kenden en beheersten. Het energieke duel liep van de ene plaats naar de andere door op Mustafar en eindigde tenslotte op een oever aan de lavarivier waar Kenobi aan Anakin de kans gaf om zich over te geven. Darth Vader weigerde en werd genadeloos en dodelijk gewond door Kenobi. Hij sprak met veel liefde en verdriet over zijn voormalige leerling en liet hem vreselijk verminkt achter op Mustafar. In sneltempo werd Polis Massa bereikt waar ook Yoda en Bail Organa waren geland. Daar was Kenobi getuige van de geboorte van Amidala's en Anakins kinderen, Luke Sywalker en Leia Organa. In samenspraak met Yoda beslistten de beide Jedi om zich terug te trekken in de anonimiteit. Kenobi verkoos om naar Tatooine te verhuizen en om zo Anakins zoon Luke Skywalker te zien opgroeien. Daar zou hij ook extra training krijgen van Qui-Gon Jinn die er op één of andere reden erin was geslaagd om zijn identiteit na zijn dood te bewaren. Ben Kenobi (19 BBY - 0 BBY) Op Tatooine noemde men hem Ben Kenobi of zelfs een halfbakken tovenaar. Hij woonde in een hut in de wildernis van de Jundland Wastes. Daar had hij in zijn eenzaam bestaan tijd genoeg om te mediteren, lessen te krijgen van Qui-Gon maar ook om Luke in de gaten te houden. Toen hij Ferus Olin hielp met het opsporen van andere overlevende Jedi, kwam Obi-Wan te weten dat Ankin Skywalker was aangekondigd op Tatooie. Ben Kenobi Als de kluizenaar Ben Kenobi keek Obi-Wan in alle eenzaamheid toe op Tatooine hoe het Galactic Empire en de Sith over het universum regeerden. Totdat in 0 BBY hij plots Luke Skywalker ontmoette samen met twee Droids die een boodschap brachten. Toen Obi-Wan de boodschap bekeek van Leia Organa wist hij dat de tijd gekomen was opnieuw een actieve rol op te nemen in de samenleving. Het was Obi-Wan die Luke vertelde over zijn vader en hem zijn Lightsaber gaf. In tegenstelling tot wat Luke zelf later zou ontdekken, vertelde Obi-Wan wel niet de waarheid over wat er met Luke's vader echt was gebeurd. Samen met Han Solo en Chewbacca reisden Luke, Obi-Wan en de Droids naar Alderaan om de plannen van de Death Star I te bezorgen aan Kenobi's oude vriend Bail Organa. Alderaan werd nooit bereikt omdat de planeet net daarvoor was vernietigd door het Galactic Empire. In plaats van Alderaan te bezoeken, werden de helden opgeslokt door de gigantische Death Star. In zijn typische stijl schakelde Obi-Wan op z'n eentje de Tractor Beam uit zodat de Millennium Falcon van Han Solo zou kunnen ontsnappen uit de Death Star. Net alvorens hij dacht te kunnen ontsnappen, stond echter Darth Vader hem op te wachten die zijn aanwezigheid had gevoeld. In het beslissende gevecht was het nu Darth Vader die zijn voormalig meester versloeg. Maar Kenobi kon, zoals hij effectief had aangeleerd, zijn identiteit en bewustzijn bewaren. Zo bleef hij gedurende de Civil War een cruciale rol spelen in het leven van Luke Skywalker door hem met raad bij te staan. Achter de schermen * Obi-Wan Kenobi werd op latere leeftijd vertolkt door de legendarische Britse acteur Sir Alec Guinness. Op jongere leeftijd speelde de Schotse acteur Ewan McGregor de rol van Kenobi. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Clone Wars Bron *Star Wars Sourcebook *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *Obi-Wan in de Databank category:Jedi Council leden category:Jedi Masters category:Rebel Alliance category:Tatooinians